Disappointed
by evilkyung
Summary: Aku, kecewa… Apa kau tak menyadarinya? / EXO's SuLay here / YAOI / Drabble atau Ficlet? / RnR?


Disappointed

By: evilkyung

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Angst, Hurt, Romance

Summary  
Aku, kecewa… Apa kau tak menyadarinya? / EXO's SuLay here / YAOI / Drabble atau Ficlet? / RnR?

Warning  
Typo(s) anywhereeeeee  
Ying : nama panggilan Lay.  
Terinspirasi dari kegalauan gara-gara seseorang. Kalo lo baca, semoga peka-_- juga terinspirasi sama lagunya BCL – Kecewa. Itu lagu jleb banget, sorry kalo korbannya SuLay, soalnya saya juga… /isi sendiri/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Hyung? Apakah kau ada waktu sore ini?" tanyaku.

'_Aniya, hari ini jadwalku penuh, Ying.'_

"Ayolah hyung, ini 5th anniversary kita. Kau lupa?"

'…'

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Dan itu semakin menguatkan dugaanku.

"Benarkan? Kau lupa? Haha. Harunya aku tahu lebih awal," kataku tajam.

'_Maafkan aku, Ying. Tapi aku benar-sibuk.'_

"Aku tak mau tau. Pokoknya, jam 4 sore, di café biasa. Bye hyung. Saranghae."

Pip.

Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Suho hyung. Sekitar 1 bulan lebih, mungkin? Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengingatnya, yang jelas, itu sudah lama sekali. Dan jika dia tidak hadir, akan kujadikan dia daging cincang untuk makan malamku nanti, HUAHAHA.

.

Jujur saja, aku kesal, marah, dan kecewa….

Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hari penting kami. Uhh, ingin rasanya aku mencaci-makinya, kalau perlu sampai menamparnya sekalian. Biar dia merasakan bagaimana kesal dan kecewanya aku.

"Ying, kenapa kau cemberut begitu?" sahut Jihye sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Aniya~ nan gwaenchana, Jii-ah," jawabku sambil tersenyum, dan berekspresi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Gojitmal. Aku tahu, pria itu melupakan hari jadi kaliankan?"

Gotcha. Tepat sasaran.

Aku terdiam, tak mampu menjawab apa-apa.

"Hah~, kau yang sabar, Ying-ah," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. "Kau ingin es krim? Lumayan, untuk mendinginkan kepala dan hatimu."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Terlalu lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kajja!"

.

Café

.

Aku menunggu kehadirannya. Rasanya lama sekali. Bahkan aku sudah memainkan ponselku lumayan lama, namun Suho hyung tak kunjung datang juga.

.

Ini sudah cangkir teh kedua milikku, namun Suho hyung belum datang juga. Aku sudah mulai bosan…..

.

Kulihat jam ditanganku, sudah jam 06.30

Suho hyung belum datang juga? Hah, aku bisa mati kebosanan disini. Tapi anehnya, aku tak segera meninggalkan café ini, entahlah.

.

09.30

.

"Tuan, café ini sudah mau tutup,"

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku. Ya Tuhan, selama itukah aku menunggunya?

"Baiklah," kuhela nafasku perlahan. "Berapa tagihannya?"

"10.000 won, tuan," jawab pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Terimakasih, tuan," pelayan itu menundukkan badannya, dan kubalas dengan menundukkan badanku juga.

.

Kutelfon Suho hyung, demi memastikan apakah dia benar-benar lupa dengan janjinya atau memang tak bisa datang. Tapi, kalau dia tak bisa datang, kenapa tidak mengabari aku terlebih dahulu?

"Halo, hyung?"

'Ada apa, Ying?'

"Kau lupa dengan janji kita?"

"…."

"Oh, kau benar-benar melupakannya ya?"

'Maafkan aku, Ying, tapi aku benar-benar…'

"Sudahlah hyung, tak apa-apa."

'Perlukah aku kesana sekarang?'

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

'Baiklah, saranghae.'

.

Lihatlah, kau berubah. Sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Dengan gampangnya kau bilang 'tak sempat'.

Hyung, aku benar-benar bingung. Cukupkah aku berhenti sampai disini saja?

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

.

Kriiing~

Pip.

'Halo? Suho?'

Jihye? Ada apa anak itu menelfonku?

"Ada apa?"

'Apa kau bersama Ying sekarang? Dia belum kembali sejak sore tadi.'

Aku tercekat. Yixing belum kembali sejak tadi sore?

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi dia mengabariku bahwa dia akan pulang sendiri."

'Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih,"

Pip.

.

Tiba-tiba, perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Ying-ah, semoga kau baik-baik saja.

END

.

Disini Jihye itu sepupu jauhnya Ying. Sementara Ying = nama panggilan lay :33Saya nggak tau kenapa saya suka nama itu-o- yang jelas lucu aja gituuuu~ Cocok sama kepribadiannya Lay umma yang innocent XD

Akhirnya, selesai juga. Maaf kalo jelek, soalnya saya lagi ga mood buat bikin FF. Tapi entah kenapa, ada dorongan batin buat menyelesaikan FF ini.

Tapi tetap saja, suasana yang nggak kondusif, ditambah hati yang kacau, akan menghasilkan tulisan yang buruk bukan? _-_

Ditambah bikinnya cuma setengah jam=o= Eum, FF ini ga ada sekuelnya ya…..  
Maklum, bikinnya udah nguras hati sama pikiran, gimana kalo ditambah sekuelnya?

.

Curcol dikit gapapa kan? Btw, ff ini buat seseorang. Semoga lo peka hyung. Gue udah mulai capek nungguin lo, kurang lebih, sebulan ini. Paling nggak ngasih kabar gitu kek.

Anyway, gue ga suka nunggu orang hyung. Tapi anehnya, gue mau aja nungguin lo. Ahaha. Pake acara ngegantung pula. What the hell.

.

Oke, lupakan acara curcol diatas _-_

Last, mind to review? :33


End file.
